Can I?
by M30WHelloKellyM30W
Summary: Dino is 16 and Reborn is training him to become a mafia boss. Dino doesn't want to be one, not only because he's clumsy but because the girl her likes hated the mafia. Will Dino get the girl or will the mafia get in the way? One-Shot DinoxOC


**Disclaimer: I don't Own hitman reborn!**

Please enjoy! Comment and Review =^.^=

* * *

><p>"OW! REBORN!" A young 16-year-old boy cried. "I can't win her heart if I'm a mafia boss."<p>

"Then she isn't worth you're time, Dino." The infant stated bluntly.

The young blonde pouted, tangled in a whip, curled up at the bottom of the stairs.

"If you like her so much than prove it." Reborn pulled out a gun pointing it at Dino's head.

"Wait! WAIT!" Dino threw his hands up in defensive. "Stop! I'll talk to her!" he shouted trying to convince his tutor otherwise.

"Alright, Alight." Reborn agreed, " I hear she's working with the horses today." Reborn informed his pupil.

Dino sighed as Reborn disappeared. He tried untangling himself from the whip he had been practicing with but no use, he was still no good and would never become a boss. After about 15 minutes, he finally freed himself. He jumped up racing to the stalls where the horses were kept. He tripped a few times and fell on his way there but he made it. And there she was, just like Reborn had said. She was brushing one of the taller horses the family had owned. He watched her. She had fair skin, with short light brown hair. He wanted her to turn around so he could see her beautiful face. She had peach lips and dark green eyes. He smiled at her wondering what he should do next.

Before he could do anything, he felt something (or someone) push him forward.

"AHH!" he screamed tripping and falling to the buckles full of water. The girl screamed out of surprise.

"Oh," she laughed, "It's just you, Master Dino." She smiled.

"Uhhh… H-h-hi Roz." He greeted. "You can just call me Dino, we're the same age and everything so what difference does it make." He laughed nervously.

She nodded with a smile. "So what did you come here for?"

"Uhh… You know… Umm… see the horses." He laughed as he tried to pet one, but only to be rejected. Roz giggled. "Uhh… What are you doing here?" He asked the girl.

"I work here." She responded giving him a weird look.

"Haha, yea that makes sense." Dino laughed at himself. "Didn't you're dad work here?"

The girl stop her work as her arms fell to her side and her head tilted downward. She was quiet for a long time.

"Yea." She answered, "He died working here."

She grabbed a pail and began to walk away. Dino realized he brought up the wrong topic and didn't know what to do. He placed a hand on his forehead and rubbed his temple trying to think of something.

"Hey, Roz!" he called after her only to trip and fall on his face again. She turned around feeling pity for the boy and helped him up. "Hehe, thanks." It was quiet a minute. "I'm sorry about your dad. My dad died, too."

"Mhmm" was her only reply.

It was awkward for a long time. No one spoke.

"Well," Roz finally spoke, "I have to get back to work." The right side on her lips twitched upward in an attempt to smile. She turned around and began to walk away.

"W-Wait!... W-W-WAIT!" Dino called after her. She turned around wistfully. "C-c-can I help you?" He pointed to the bucket she was holding. She looked down at it then at him.

"S-sure." She answered holding out the pail for him. He took it gratefully and smiled.

"So you work here? Hehe." He stated, "Maybe I can help you out from day to day?" he questioned her.

She looked at him for a minute not sure what to say. "My mom says not to get involved with the mafia. I came to work in my father's place and that's all. I don't need your pity." She stuck her nose in the air, grabbing her pail back.

"W-wait! I didn't mean it like that, I- I just like spending time with you." His face turned red. She lowered her face and looked at him.

"I'm sorry." She replied.

He looked at her in the face, it looked like it was in pain but she showed a smile. He could tell that she realized that he liked her. It wasn't hard to tell he thought she was beautiful. Her apology was like a reject for his love.

"Haha!" he laughed with his hand behind his head. "It's ok." He smiled brightly for her. "C-can I still help you?" he asked reach for the pail. She pulled away making him fall on his face.

"I'm sorry." She said referring to making him fall over. "I have to do my job. I have to go. Bye." She turned away after bowing in apology and ran off leaving Dino sitting in the grass. He walked back to the mansion dragging his feet the whole way.

"So, did you confess?" Reborn called from behind.

"AHHH!" Dino screamed startled and fell down again. He clutched his chest breathing heavily. "Don't do that Reborn!"

"You're going to be a mafia boss, you have to be prepared at all times." Reborn informed.

"I don't want to be a mafia boss. If I wasn't a mafia boss, Roz would like me back." Dino complained.

"Supid!" Reborn claimed kicking Dino in the face.

"Ouch!" Dino cried.

"If you like her so much, walk her home tomorrow. She leaves late in the evening, it's not proper for a young girl her age to walk the streets alone at night. Tell her it's your duty as a man." Reborn suggested.

"I doubt she'll even talk to me." Dino wallowed.

Reborn took out his gun and pointed at Dino's head. "Ahh! Alright! Alright! I'll walk her home no matter what tomorrow?" Dino screamed.

Reborn smiled with a 'mph'

The next day came like any other. Dino stood by he opening of the stalls and watched the young girl work. The whole time he was trying to think of things to say and what he should do. If he was going to walk her home he had to be cool. "Be cool, be cool, be cool." He repeatedly told himself. Only with his luck, he tripped standing still and fell into the stalls.

"Ha ha… Hi!" he looked up at the young girl glaring at him.

"What are you doing her, Master Dino?" the girl began to refer to him like she did the day before.

"Umm… I'm going to walk you… You home tonight." He stated, only he began to feel uncertain and added, "is that alright?"

He looked at the girl waiting for an answer. She shook her head.

"I work here, that's all I do and that's the only way we know each other. You're the master of this house and that's how I will refer to you as long as I work here. Other than that I will have nothing to do with you or the mafia."

"B-b-but!" Dino tried getting a word in, "I don't want to be a part of the mafia! I like you, Roz. I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I love how you treat the horses. Forget who my family is! Forget that fact that I may one day have to become the boss! Forget about the mafia! Please?" he began to quiet down, "Can you just let me walk you home?"

She looked at him quietly, "I guess so."

"R-r-really?" Dino shouted somewhat excited.

"Mhmm." She answered nodding.

"Haha, ok, I'll wait here till you're done." He informed her and sat on a near by bench to watch her work.

When she finally finished, the sun had already begun to set. Roz walked up to Dino. "I'm done, Master Dino." She smiled at him.

"hehe, Roz…" he paused a moment trying to think of what to say. "I really want to you to just call me Dino. Please?" He pleaded.

She giggled, "Only after work. Fair?"

Dino smiled with a nod.

"Ok lets go then." Roz smiled grabbing his arm, as he stumbled to his feet.

They were walking side by side on the sidewalk near the road. "Haha, are you really going to become a Mafia boss?" she questioned giggling, "You're so clumsy."

Dino turned bright red. "I don't want to be a mafia boss. I have a tutor who's trying to make me become the man I will be come."

Roz giggled again. "I can't see you as a mafia boss, you're too nice. My mom says I shouldn't talk to you, because you're supposed to be the next boss, but if she meet you I'm sure she'll think otherwise." Roz continued. "I wish you weren't apart of the mafia, Dino." She said sadly looking up at him. "I think you're really nice, but…" she stopped walking and looked away.

"But?" Dino asked curiously.

"You are a part of the mafia. The mafia aren't nice they don't care about other people, just themselves. My father died because of an attack that happened at your house. It's painful to be there and to look at you. I just want to hate you!" by this point Roz began yelling. She knew she was releasing her anger out on the wrong person but she didn't know what to do. "B-but… but… but I-I can't" her eyes began to tear up. Dino didn't know what to do. He just watched her as her eyes filled up with water and they overflowed with the salty liquid.

His hand moved on its own and wiped away her tears, "I'm… I'm sorry. I promise if I ever do become a mafia boss, I'll make things right again, I won't let civilians get hurt, I'll protect everyone. I'll protect you, always." Her pulled her into his chest and hugged her as her tears continued to spill and dampen his shirt. "I'm sorry." He said to her again as he held her for what felt like hours but were merely minutes.

"I like you, Dino." Roz confessed pushing away from Dino's embrace. Dino smiled, but realized she wasn't smiling.

"I-I like you too, Roz. What's wrong?" Dino replied, trying to press his hand against her face. She shook away and stepped back.

"Dino is still part of the mafia." She looked at him in the eye with a sad expression.

"I-I…. I understand." He answered looking down at the pavement.

"I'm sorry" she apologized walking away.

"W-wait!" Dino called to her. "I still have to walk you home. As a man, it's my duty!" Dino stated proudly.

She smiled at him. "Alright you can still walk me home."

As they continued on their way, they tired to forget the recent discussion and just talk about normal things. When they almost reached Roz's home, some thugs came out for a near by corner.

"Hey, hey guys." One of the men called, "Lookie here. Look at the love birds, haha isn't it past your bed time kiddies." The man mocked.

"Oi, I wonder if they've got any money on them, they look wealthy enough." Another man called studying Dino's apparel. The third one smirked.

Dino stepped in front of Roz, "I'll protect you, I won't let them hurt you. The moment you get the chance run."

"Ho ho!" Laughed the man that seemed to be the leader, "Trying to protect your little girlfriend, but that won't work." Dino looked around for something he could use as a weapon. 'There!' he thought to himself as he spotted an old pipe. 'I just need to grab it.' Dino took a step towards the direction of the loose pipe, only to get tangled in his shoelace and trip.

"DINO!" Roz cried his name as she bent down.

"NOT SO FAST!" the leader yelled, grabbing Roz by her collar and pulling her close to his face. "You're a pretty girl." He smirked, "I could have some fun with you." He grinned with his dirty yellow teeth exposed.

"NO!" Roz began to shout, "LET GO OF ME!" she flailed around trying to get out of the man's grip.

"He he." The man laughed, "I like them feisty."

She continued to struggle, as the other two men began to surround Dino.

"Oi, look at this pussy." The man laughed. The other smirked at his easy pray.

Dino closed his eyes. This was the worst, not only could he not protect himself but he couldn't protect the girl he liked. 'Come on, Dino!' he thought to himself, 'You have to do something, if not for yourself but for Roz.' He opened his eyes a looked towards Roz, who was now pinned by the man on a near by wall. He looked at her with hungry eyes and it made Dino sick. Dino got up, he was furious.

"Oi, look at the little baby, he thinks he can fight back." The two men laughed. Dino lifted his head so that the men could see his face. He was glaring with the intent to kill. "Don't you dare touch her." He pointed to the leader, with venom in his voice.

"Ho ho, and what are you gunna do? One against Three. The outlook looks grim for you boy." The leader mocked. Dino glared, he looked at the pipe again.

"I can do this!" he thought, "This isn't about me anymore, this is for Roz!" He dashed towards the pipe.

"Ho ho," the leader laughed, "look at the boy run, what a pussy, it was too much pressure for him." He turned to Roz, "He was so afraid, he left a pretty little girl all alone." he laughed grinning at the girl, and looking her body up and down, "Get ready for some fun." His face closed the distance between his face and Roz's. Roz began to struggle more. She was about to scream when, Bam!

The man loosened his grip and fell forward. When Roz, looked up, Dino stood in front of her, the three men were on the ground unconscious. He stood there with an aura she had never seen him have before, He looked proud, he looked strong with the pipe resting on his shoulder. He looked like a Mafia Boss. Roz didn't care. She was so afraid that she ran straight into the arms of her savoir and began to cry.

"I got you," Dino patted her head. "It's ok, I'll always protect you." He hugged her for a few minutes like that before picking her up bridal style and walking her towards the direction of her house once more. When Roz looked up at him, she didn't see the goofy, clumsy boy she was used to, she saw a strong man and she felt safe.

When they got to her doorstep, Dino put her down. "I'm sorry." He said looking down.

She picked up his face. "No, thank you! You saved me." She smiled at him, face still in her hands. "Thank you, Dino. One day, you'll make a great boss." She added with a smile. "Until then, stay the same you I know." She lightly kissed him on the lips and ventured to her front door, "Be save heading home!" she called with a wave. He nodded and turned to walk down the steps of her house, only to trip over his shoes and fall. She giggled as she saw him get up laughing and continue walking away.

* * *

><p>Thank You for reading! Please check out my other One-shots and stories! I plan on writing more so check out the poll on my profile for which KHR One-Shot I will do next! Thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
